


je veux ton amour

by WhatBecomesOfYou



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatBecomesOfYou/pseuds/WhatBecomesOfYou





	je veux ton amour

Sara swiveled and sashayed her hips as she stepped out of the shower. She was belting out the lyrics to one of those songs that Nick heard on the radio, or in stores, but didn't know that Sara particularly _knew_ \- " _I want your love and I want your revenge_ " - and he could only sit back and smile. After everything that she had been through - they had been through - she could still find some joy in the world to sing.

She spun around and looked at him, glaring as she rumpled her hair in the towel. "Are you laughing at my singing?" She arched one eyebrow and stared at him: the Sara Sidle death stare. And he was powerless to resist her when she coupled it with - and there it was, the slightly arched eyebrow that indicated that she meant business.

"No," he said, finally, after what was probably far too long, "but it's just nice to see you happy."

She smiled and walked over to him, kissing him softly and softening her gaze. "This is what you do to me, Nick Stokes. I'm singing, and dancing in the shower. And it's all thanks to you."

"You're welcome," he said, as he took her in his arms and dipped her low in his embrace. "And I'll do just about anything to keep that beautiful smile on your face forever."

" _Just about_?" she asked, with mock indignity and horror. "What wouldn't you resort to?"

"With our line of work, murder, for one."

"Yeah, I don't think I want to visit you behind bars." She ran her hand over his cheek and continued to smile. "Orange isn't really your color, anyway."

" _Hey_!" Nick exclaimed, but continued to hold her close.

"Do you want me to sing it better for you?"

"Please. Just not Lady Gaga. Anything but Lady Gaga."

"Okay, then," she said, her eyes twinkling mischiveously, "hey, I just met you, and this is crazy..."

"If you had started our second conversation with that line twelve years ago, we never would have had to wait this long."

"The good things are worth the wait," she said, with another sashay of her hips inside his grasp.

"Yes, they are."


End file.
